Ending up, Together
by d00dlequeen15
Summary: Jerome and Joy likes to take back Mara and Fabian. What if it's wrong? Read please. I know it's not a summary but I just wanna make you enjoy, especially with the dialog. P.S. I don't own HOA. :)
1. 1- Fake relationship

Joy forced herself to eat the sandwich Jerome made for her after the school day. They were both inside the house with Mara and Willow who was singing some kind of kiddy songs. she was in the dining room with Jerome and Jerome was smiling. Joy took the 1st bite and made a disgusted look.

"How does it taste?" Jerome asked.

"Ugh! Jerome. What did you put in here?" Joy looked at Jerome across her.

"Peanut butter, pickle, raspberry and my favorite food." Jerome replied.

"What food?" Joy looked at him curiously.

"Mustard and," Jerome think, "What is it again?" Joy had a bad feeling, "Strawberries!"

Joy drank water and spits it in front of Jerome, "Strawberry!? You know I am allergic at strawberries."

"Sorry Ms. I-can't-get-Fabes-from-Mara." Jerome joked as he wipes his face.

"Oh yeah. Like you Mr. Mara-does-not-like-you."

"Oh come on, Joyless. I just need a favor so I made the most awesome sandwich I tasted." Jerome leaned on the table, "You force Mara that she has to come back for me. In return, I will tell the same to Fabian and he is going to come back at you in no time."

Joy made her eyes wide, smiled and shakes Jerome's hands, "Okay! Deal! You know **I owe you BIG TIME!"**

Mara then appeared with her book that Fabian gave during book sale, "Oh hey Joy. Hey Jerome." Then Mara looked at the plate, "What are you eating Joy?" Joy pushed the plate to Jerome, "Oh. We're just uhm, eating sandwiches _WE_ both made."

Jerome looked confused. Then he mouthed, "What're you doing?"

Joy kicked his feet, "Just keep quiet."

"Uhm, okay. Well I'm going." Mara left as she held her book tight. Jerome looked if she went away. Jerome came back, "What was that _WE _thing?"

"Change plans. We make Mara jealous because I know she had feelings left for you. Like maybe, 10 or 6%." Joy smiled, "Soon, I will get Fabes." Jerome left and winked at her, "Starting tomorrow."

The next day was Tuesday. Joy sat on the chair next to Jerome who was eating bread. Mara and Fabian on Mara's right were across them. Alfie was sitting between Amber and Willow who had been sitting next to Jerome. Patricia and Eddie appeared and had confused faces as they sat beside Mara.

"What's the gossip here?" Eddie asked as he placed his eyes to Jerome and Joy. Everybody looked at the pair, "Oh nothing." Jerome said and giggled.

**Jerome's arms were around Joy's shoulders**. Both of them were hiding their fake romance for each other.

Jerome saw Mara's eyes avoiding them and rolled her eyes saying, "Well me and Fabian are going to go. We don't want to be late for, school." Mara pulled Fabian's hands and left. Jerome and Joy made a high five.

"Guys, these is not one of your plans to get you love ones, is it?" Patricia asked as she holds Eddie's hands.

"Okay, we want both of them to get back to us and they just can't leave like for next school year, together." Joy said.

Willow had a frown, "You guys are going to be in trouble."

Amber rolls her eyes, "Big deal! Let them go. I'm sure they're going to end, **TOGETHER**."

Jerome and Joy swallowed, "Nah! We're going to get what we want." They both left after Jerome said.

"Yup. They will be perfect for each other." Amber held Alfie's hands as Willow smiled to them


	2. 2- Buddy trust game

As the 2 lovebirds walked while in the hallway, they were both talking about the plan.

"So. We made a great impression so come on. What's next?" Joy said.

"We tell them we are official and we organize a fake date." Jerome smiled as if he really needs Mara.

"Where? And When?" Joy asked.

"At my room, tonight." Jerome said. Joy smiled at Jerome, "Jerome." She called. Jerome replied, "Yeah?"

"Promise me, _you won't fall for me_." Joy holds his hands. Jerome nodded and burst out laughing, "Why would I fall for you? Mara is coming for me and Fabian is coming for you. Be happy." Jerome pats her back and left for Mythology as Joy followed.

The 2 seated next to each other and held hands as they wait for the teacher. They were whispering to each other and laughing. Joy could feel Jerome's hands shake nervous. They really don't like pretending they like each other.

"_Don't worry Jerome. You can do this." _Jerome whispered to himself. Mara was at the front row with Fabian beside her. Mara looked back as she heard the 2 whispering and having flirty jokes and holding hands together. Mara was going to let her tear fell but not in front of Fabian.

"…. So I thought Zeus was the husband of Athena but wasn't. So….." Fabian continued to explain. Mara did have feelings for Jerome. Remembering the moment she stared into his blue eyes and playing his blonde hair as the memories came.

"Welcome back class! How was your summer vacation?"Mr. Davis appeared in front of his desk and the students said, "Great!"

"Now all of you, since someone here is new, Willow,"

Willow stood up, "We will have the buddy trust game!" The students sheered. "So all of you need partners." Mr. Davis checked the students. Joy took the blindfold on and started walking to Jerome when she bumped Alfie, "Oops! Sorry Alfie." Joy apologized as Jerome laughed because, Alfie looked at Joy and forgot Amber, so she fell and threw the blindfold to Alfie, "You are the worst partner ever. Focus more!"

Jerome was smiling the whole time when Joy was facing the blackboard the same as Jerome.

"Ready?" Joy asked. "Ready." Jerome nodded at the same time replying. Joy fell and Jerome held her to the waist. Joy was tickled that's why she fell and Jerome laughed.

Mara looked jealous although she needs to focus on falling properly. She puts the blindfold on and fell **ON THE FLOOR**. "Oh my gosh! Mara, are you okay? I know that's painful but we need to go to the clinic." Joy heard what Fabian said and she felt crushed. Fabian really cares for her.

Jerome saw the look on Joy's face and Jerome helped Joy up. He murmured, "Don't worry Joy. He'll be with you." Joy smiled and pats Jerome's cheek, "Let's do it again." Joy suggested.

Jerome was catching her again when he saw Mara kiss Fabian. Joy asked, "Are you- Are you ready again?" Jerome snapped, "Oh. Yeah, I mean I am ready."

Jerome smiled again and catches her holding her hips. "Very good, Ms. Mercer and Mr. Clarke." Mr. Davis said. Both of them smiled as Mara holds her jealousy.


	3. 3- Official lie

After the whole class was finish, Joy went to her room. Jerome followed her and said, "You know you're going to spread the news right?" Joy nodded, "Later after dinner, okay?" Joy nodded again.

Patricia and Willow, Joy's roomies, saw Jerome go out of the room and Patricia glared at Jerome. Jerome smiled. Both of the girls rushed into the room, "What're you doing?"

"We're official!" Joy shouted hugging them both, "Is that a pretend?" Both of her roomies asked in unison, "No! He means it!" Joy protects herself.

The girls screamed in happiness. Eddie, Alfie and Fabian heard the scream while Amber and the rest of the girls –Except for Mara- came to Joy's room.

**-Joy's room-**

**Amber: **What was that scream?

**Joy:** I and Jerome are official.

**Willow:** She means it. They really loved each other.

**Joy:** (Joy freaked out but hides it.) Yes! He really means it. Jerome came here and He said we are official.

**Patricia:** Yup. After he did say it, we came in.

**Amber:** Well that's great. (Puts on lipstick)

**Willow: **Well we should celebrate.

**Joy:** Oh. After dinner, I and Jerome are just going on our 1st date.

Everybody cheered.

**-At the dining room-**

**Eddie:** What was that squeal?

**Jerome:** oh, Joy is going to be my girlfriend, _FOR REAL!_

**Eddie:** (Pats his back) that's great!

**Alfie:** Yeah. Cool dude.

**Fabian:** _**YOU and JOY?**_

**Jerome:** Yeah. You got a problem with that?"

**Eddie:** (giggles then fakes a cough) I mean. Yeah they are.

**Fabian:** Oh no problem.

Jerome panicked although Fabian looked relieved. Mara came in and said hi to the boys. She saw Jerome smiling to the stairs and she went up fast going to Joy's room.

"Hey everybody!" Mara greeted.

"Hey Mara." Joy hugged her, "I'm not single anymore." Mara fakes a smile, "Wow! That's very great!" Joy looked at Mara and panicked she didn't like Jerome.

Fabian's POV

I gotta admit. I had feelings for Joy. Like 19.8%. And it made me bit my lip. Jerome the prankster falling in love with Joy, my ex-girlfriend after Nina. But Mara and I had been 2 months_. I just need to hide my jealousy from Mara._

_Mara's POV_

I like Jerome much like 20% and this is what he will show me. Joy was my best friend but I know she had a crush on Fabian, A LOT! _So I just need to hide my jealousy from Fabian._


	4. 4- Fake date or Real?

_Joy's POV _

I have to be ready for my "FAKE" date so Amber helped me dress. It was a purple and white polka dotted dress with simple accessories like pearls. My shoes were just flats, "You said you want a simple one so here it is. You look." Amber was cut off by Willow.

"Gorgeous."

I smiled and I made my way to Jerome's room. I don't know but I like Jerome 3% because he supports me at getting Fabian back. But I don't like his pranks. So I arrived and I saw a simple picnic on Jerome's bed. Alfie's bed was connected to it because we need more space.

Jerome holds my hands and led me to sit down on a pillow, "This is quite comfy." I said as he winked, "How did the girls react?" He poured a hot chocolate drink on my pink mug.

"Fine. They cheered. But, I said you **MEAN** it because they wouldn't trust me." I said. He laughed and continued, "Me either. Fabian was there." Jerome gave me a sandwich, "Now what did you put in here Jerome Clarke?" I asked laughing and smiling. I don't know why because I don't even like him except for what I've said earlier.

"Just Ham and Cheese. " He said while he holds his own, "That's very sweet." I took a bite and looked at his blue eyes. I avoided eye contact looking at the empty plate.

* * *

_Jerome's POV_

I knew she was avoiding eye contact. She has been looking at the plate, eating her sandwich and I stared at her. Her eyes were beautiful brown. I really am in love with her…. _NO! Snap out of it Jerome._ Your plan had just started and it's hard to love **FOR REAL! **So I broke the silence, "So, How are we going to get our love ones now. Your turn to plan it."

Joy chuckled as I asked, "Well. You do it. You're a good prankster so you plan it." She smiled. It made me smile too, "We just have to keep doing it and wait for them to comeback at us."

* * *

The next day, Jerome and Joy spent a lot of time together. After Calculus, Joy tapped Jerome's shoulders making him face to him.

"Oh hey Joy." Jerome greeted, "What do you want?"

Joy laughed, "What's so funny?" He asked.

"Gotcha!" Joy exclaimed spraying whip cream on his face. Jerome chased her and reached the common room where Anubis students were. Jerome grabbed Joy's wrists but escaped.

Amber and Alfie laughed at them. Patricia and Eddie giggled because of Jerome's full-of-whip-cream face.

Jerome finally got her. He pushed a chair in the way of Joy because they were just running in circles. Joy was about to jump when Jerome caught her waist hugging it and Jerome grabbed the whip cream spraying Joy too.

"Look who's having fun." Patricia said, "Oh I think you do." Jerome said spraying everybody's face with whip cream. Willow laughed and everybody even the Mabian couple.

* * *

**So I know it's short but the next chapter is gonna be cute for Jeroy.**


	5. 5- Failed to get her

_Jerome's POV_

Joy has a real sense-of-humor than Mara. What if I stick up with her? She's beautiful. Her hair was like Bella Swan in Twilight which she loves except her hair was brown. Her eyes made me admire her and her voice was like telling me to go with her.

"So, what do we do next?" She asked.  
We were in the laundry room helping Trudy since it was Wednesday and our schedule was the same. We took out the clothes and Joy gave it to Trudy.

Then I saw Mara with Fabian, "Hey guys. " I greeted. They looked disappointed that I appeared. But that changed, "You 2 look really cute today." They both giggled and Fabian said, "Especially you and Joy."

I Smiled. Amber showed, "Oh hey Mabian. Why is Jeroy incomplete?"

"Jeroy?" I thinked she said, "You know. Jerome + Joy = Jeroy or Joyrome and lot's of it like J&J"

I smiled widely. Joy appeared and said, "I think our chores are done. Let's go at my room for studies.

_Joy's POV _

As I drag Jerome in my room, I asked, "So what did you tell them?" I let him sit down my bed. He investigates my room and said, "Pinkish." I smiled. Then he continued, "I told them Mabian is cute." I was disappointed, "What?" I didn't understand. Why could he?

"Joy I need to tell you something." Jerome went closer to me and I wish it was good news.

"Joy. Since the plan started, I-"He stuttered and I hold my pillow tight, "I- am- I." He stuttered more.

"Joy! Where are you?" Patricia exclaimed, "I'm in here." I smiled, "okay. See yah! Bye."

I just left him there and I forgot something. MY DIARY! I can't hurt his feelings so I just let go hoping he didn't find it.

_Jerome's POV _

Joy left and I saw a Diary under the mattress. It was red and lots of sparkles and glitters that made me sneeze. I opened it and it appears to be Joy's Diary. I hope I am not going to regret this.

_Dear Diary,_

_You are the only one to know this but…. I am in love. I know I am a bit 100% in love at Fabian. So I and Jerome pretend we were official. It just started last night. But there is something weird, in the corner of my mind; I can't find what I feel. Then I realized I really like Jerome like maybe, 50% and I avoided eye contact with him yesterday. I could feel he looks at me and smiles. So Tomorrow, our operation will be going steady and we can have what we want._

I can't believe it. She actually likes me.

Then I hid the Diary back to its place. I went down and I saw Joy really red, "Why are you like that Joyless?" I asked, "Did you find something?" She asked back.

I said, "Nope. I looked at your pictures and your bed is full of pink teddy bears." I lied. She looked relieve, "Okay. So what do we do?" She asked again. We were in the kitchen and I finally want to say what I mean,

"Earlier today, I want to tell you something." I came closer to her trying to trap her in the corner, "What are you doing?" She really looked scared, "Trying to say that I really like you. **A LOT**."

_Joy's POV_

I was trap and he told me he likes me. I closed my eyes and he was leaning forward to kiss me. But then Mara had Willow came and gasped, "Oh my gosh!" Willow said as they both covered their eyes. I Pushed Jerome away and said, "Oh. That's nothing he was just whispering actually." He looked at me and smiled. I looked red as Mara and Willow giggled.

I dragged Jerome to the stairs and I said, "Okay. Let's just discontinue this Get-the-Mabian operation because you are creeping me out so Stop talking to me." I just left him staring sadly at me. I felt bad for him but we planned the operation to get what we want; Mara and Fabian, not to fall in love at each other. I just can't get too far at this.

_Jerome's POV_

I know I felt really bad for myself. But I had to make her like me. I can't go on to Mara. I am falling for a single girl, not a girl who already has someone.


	6. 6- Super short

The next day, everybody was in the dining table except for Jerome. Joy glared at Jerome when he came in. Jerome sat next to Joy and Joy faced on the opposite direction the same as Jerome. Patricia and Willow looked at them.

"Okay guys. Since we need to go I am sure you two," Patricia pointed at Joy and Jerome, "Will learn how to get together.

* * *

**Sorry It is very short but The next chapter would be great like I said last chapters. ;)**


	7. 7- No-Victor-and-Trudy time

_Joy's POV_

I was going to the Mythology class when Patricia pulled my hair. I asked, "Ow! What are you doing? Then she pushed me in the Janitor's room where I saw Jerome, disappointed, "I wasn't expecting you here."

_Jerome's POV_

"Me either." I said. I was locked here by Eddie and I thought they'd let me go. Unfortunately, they opened the door and I saw Joy. I banged the door, "Eddie! Open the door." Joy rolled her eyes as I banged the door more loudly. "Pattycake! I know you are in there!" I can hear a crowd whispering.

"Pat! Let us out! "She shouted as if angry with me in here. "Alright I will apologize! I am sorry Joy!"

"Okay! I am also sorry Jerome!" Joy apologiozed and shouted at me. I heard the door open and I said, "Finally!"

_Joy's POV _

I got to Mythology class and we are still partners. All the students in the class even form Isis house were giggling and talking about us. I put my right hands on the table next to Jerome's hands. My hand lay there and almost touches Jerome's but he quickly ignores it by crossing his arms.

I sighed. Why am I so dumb that I rejected Jerome's relationship offer? I should've taken it. My heart always sticks to Fabian's but he ignores it. I still liked Jerome. I hope he has something to do later after dinner.

The class was over. Everybody was in the house and they already saw the table ready, "This is too early for Dinner." Alfie said.

"Well, Victor and I are going to Vera's sweets party. There'll be more cakes and brownies and LOTS OF SWEETS." Trudy said.

Eddie high fived Alfie, "Alright! "

"Well. You lovelies go eat while me and Victor goes now."

"In case for you to know, by 10 o'clock you 5 minu-" Victor was cut off by Amber.

"Oh come on Victor. It's like tomorrow is no classes because of the school's best teacher contests thing. And you expect us to sleep early? My cream would be good so I couldn't have eye bugs or whatever."

Victor smirked angrily, "Fine. But until midnight I and Trudy would get home." Victor slams the door with Trudy and everybody cheered. They reached to the dining room and got lots of food in their plates.

"This is quite yummy." Amber said as she just took a scoop for diet.

Everybody was all finish and Fabian said, "Everyone of us needs to help each other to be fair."

"Oh you mean chores." Joy said.

Patricia took a scoop of ice cream and said, "What will we do?"

Amber grabs her cellphone, "Maybe….."

"Hide and seek." Alfie screamed as Amber rolls her eyes and said, "That's for kids like you." Alfie frowns, "Oh come on Boo. Think like me."

Mara then says, "We can do our home works so tomorrow we could do whatever we want."

"Nah. It's night time. We could- uhm," Willow said as she drank her cold ice tea.

"How about, T.O.D." Patricia said.

"T.O.D.?" Fabian asked as he puts his hands on Mara's.

"Truth or Dare." Patricia smiled.

"Oh come on Pat. You know we don't like these kinds of games." Mara said as she pleads not to play.

"After washing the dishes and cleaning the kitchen. At the Living room." Patricia ordered.


	8. 8- TOD

After chores, everybody gathered in the room and Joy was the last to appear. Patricia made Joy sit between Jerome and her. Joy had a glare on her eyes.

* * *

_Patricia's POV _

So, I spun the bottle I brought and it pointed to Amber, "Truth or Dare?" flips her hair, "Dare." So I said, "I dare you to wear flats one weak." Amber had horrible face that showed me, "Gosh! Patricia. I need heels this coming Fashion show! Urgh! Fine!"

* * *

I spun the bottle and it pointed to Willow, "Truth." She said before I could ask, "Who is the nicest guy you've ever meet in here since you moved in?" Willow thinks, "Alfie. He really likes my jokes but the other boys are irritated at me." All the boys except Alfie looked on Willow and she laughed.

* * *

I spun the bottle and it pointed to Fabian, "Truth or Dare?" He glared at me, "I guess, Dare?", "I dare you too put Amber's lipstick and lip gloss." I saw him roll he's eyes and I did the same. He starts to put lipstick and lip gloss that was scarlet.

* * *

"Truth or Dare?" The bottle pointed to Eddie, "Truth. I don't want your creepy dare Yacker." I laughed, "What was the last thing you ate?", "Cheese burger Trudy made." Everybody smiled.

* * *

Then the bottle pointed to Joy, Finally. "Dare."

I said as she said, "Play chess with the best chess player who won the chess marathon, Jerome. If Jerome wins, you will make out with him 10 minutes in the cellar where you are playing. If you win, we unlock you." Me, Eddie, Fabian and Mara drag them to the cellar,

We pushed Jerome first then Joy. There were cameras in every corner so I reminded them.

* * *

_Joy's POV_

I freaked out. Jerome was the champion of the chess marathon last 2 years ago. Now I have to beat him in just 3 rounds. It was hard for me to make a move, "I choose white."

"White goes first." Jerome said as he went to the black ones.

But I was crushed. I just got my first 3 moves and I have been eaten by Jerome's bishop. Now I got 4** pawns, a bishop, a queen and 2 rooks. **

He got **the queen, the king, 1 rook, 2 knights and 6 pawns. **Good thing he doesn't have a bishop. But that good thing was a bad thing. I got beaten in the first round. And then I recognize his moves. He moves his pawn that was across the king and queen.

But I finally beat him in the 2nd round.

* * *

At the 3rd round, I could hear some girls scream for me and Boys vote for him.

**At the 3****rd**** round, I have 3 pawns, 1 rook, queen and 2 knights. He had king, queen, 2 rooks, 1 knight, 1 bishop and 5 pawns.**

I saw him touch the king and I said, "Touch move!"

He smiled at me.

"Fine." Then he moved his King to the front of my queen. Then I freaked out, **"Checkmate!" **He smiled laughing lightly. I had a glare at my queen and I was double checkmate now. His rook was at my right. But I touched my knight earlier so he said I got touch move so I moved it but I didn't move the queen.

* * *

Then Patricia yelled in the other side of the door, "Kiss him!" I took a deep breath and said, "NO!"

"Then you won't get out." Patricia said back as the others in her side giggled.

Jerome kept staring at me and my glare at him faded away. He was leaning on the table and the next thing I know my body moved to get him closer.

He pressed his lips into mine and I got a shock feeling. In the other side was a cheering of students. I threw the chess pieces and Jerome pushed the chess board away to the other side of the table. I went up to the table and wrapped my legs around his waist and he holds the back of my knee. I gave him a tight embrace as I sat on the table.

I could feel him breathing and smiling. I looked at the watch and it was past 10 minutes. But his grip was tight. He puts his tongue inside my mouth.

* * *

_Fabian's POV_

I saw Willow throw up and Alfie comforting her as Amber rolls her eyes and smokes. I watched them make out and it was 10 pm. Mara was sleeping on the couch and I don't want to bother her. Eddie was with Patricia and I watching "Jeroy" make out. I just felt so gross. We saw Joy taking off her jacket revealing her undershirt, Jerome kissing her neck. I felt terrible. Amber was smoking. Me and Pat with Ed watch them waiting to end, Alfie comforting Willow as he drink beer and Mara was sleeping.

* * *

_Joy's POV_

His lips were soft and very addicting. I spoke as he stopped kissing me, "I think we should go now." Jerome lets me go and said, "It was just a dare." That made me crushed. He picked the chess pieces and the chess board. We both left and we saw the door open seeing Patricia drunk, "Congratz Jeroy!"

Amber and all the others were asleep except for Fabian, Jerome, Patricia and I were awake. We all cleaned the floor to make Trudy and Victor clueless of what we did tonight. We all carried everyone to their rooms and it took like minutes until 11:10.

I told Jerome to hide the beer bottles anywhere but not where Victor and Trudy can see. Jerome nods. I can't believe I made out with him. I don't know what we would do tomorrow. Patricia said, "You 2 made a great couple." I blinked at it and slept.


	9. 9- Everything will be alright

The next morning, was another free time. But Victor was in a sick mood the same as Trudy. It was found out that Vera's sweets were full of kinds of ingredients that Victor was allergic. Vera made Trudy eat chocolate and cheese cake.

Now, Victor had announced that today was the best teachers contest thing. It was time for chores. Although that was the day Amber hated.

Joy was in the dining table with the others except Jerome. The boy she once gets along with then another day he was gone.

Joy was staring at her cereals. It was time for chores but it was Amber's time to wash the dishes. It has been weeks since Amber haven't wash dishes.

"Hey Joy! You have to fill your stomach to have energy." Mara said as she smiled. Joy looked at Mara. Her eyes were shiny as if she was holding tears. It was normal to cry for brokenhearted. But she wasn't easily that tragic.

It meant that she was just crying for most tragic reasons. But her problem WAS tragic.

"Can I just get my cereal and bring it in my room? I just wanna go alone. Her housemates looked at each other and nodded. "Sure take your time." Mara said.

Joy went up with her cereal and went in the room. She closed the door and looked relieve. She sat on her bed and faced on the window. She took a spoon and dipped it into the cereal and made her first bite.

She let her tears fall on her cheeks since nobody can see her. She smiled and looked outside taking more bites.

Jerome went out of his room and went to the dining room, "Where's Joy?"

Everybody looked at Jerome like he was a criminal. "She's in her room." Fabian said back.

He went to Joy's room and quietly opened the door seeing Joy lying on her bed facing on the opposite side of her bed. Her cereal bowl was on her drawer.

He saw her sighed and another tear came out falling on her side since she was lying. But he saw her smile.

Jerome came in without knocking and Joy sits up. Joy looked at Jerome that filled her eyes a disappointment, "What do you want?" She asked in a polite tone.

"I'm here to…" Jerome paused. He saw another tear go down, this time on her cheek and Joy looked more fearless.

"I'm here to apologize." Jerome continued.

Joy can't believe that he said it. Joy had confusion in her eye bows but inside her was a warm feeling. She does have feelings for him. But she doesn't even care.

"What about it? Is it about-"

"Last night." Jerome came near hear and sat beside her, "I'm sorry about last night. I said it was only a dare. But I-"

"That's all?" Joy asked, "What do you mean?" Jerome asked back.

"Do you love me?"

Jerome heard her question and it surrounded his mind. _Do I love you?_ It was confusing.

"Yes." Jerome began to smile. Joy did also. They began leaning forward and made a kiss. A simple kiss just for like 10 seconds. Joy beamed as if she never felt this way with Fabian.

"I love you." Joy said as she hugged Jerome.

He hugged back and rubbed Joy's back, "Me too. Now this is for real. If you've got problems, I am always here."

All the housemates of them cheered. Amber rolled her eyes, "Anyway. My nails are not in the mood to wash."

"Amber." Everybody said and laughed with Amber.

* * *

**Okay this is the last chapter. Hope you like it.**


End file.
